Trick or Treat
by Hazey Rine
Summary: It was a class field trip. Just a class trip that had been repeated over and over again. Nikaido-sensei said no one was allowed to leave the bus. Yukari said to help anyone they saw hurt. what's going to happen to the bright and eye-catching Seiyo bus?


**This is a Halloween one-shot and it's labeled 'Horror' for a reason. I'm typing this somewhere around nine at night so I'm too scared to reread it. That's right I'm a total fluke. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this _lovely _one-shot XD**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

><p>Mashiro Rima gripped onto her guardian cape, chest heaving up and down. Her blonde hair was a flurry of gold, as her eyes moved dazedly from left to right. All those voices, those pleading and crying voices. She couldn't get them out of her head anymore. They were stuck there forever.<p>

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Hinamori Amu let out a ragged breath, her hands on her knees, back bent downward, eyes closed shut. They had been running god knows how long. There was silence before she doubled over, an invisible force knocking into her. She let out a groan, before getting off of the ground, hand pressed onto her throbbing head. "Who's doing this?"

"This isn't funny anymore! Yaya wants you to stop!" the youngest guardian gripped onto her arms, chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears. She felt someone tugging on her long brown pigtails. Thinking it was a teacher, Yuiki Yaya turned around, only to be faced to face with air. Blank and non-existent faces filled her mind as she let out an involuntary shudder. Why had it suddenly gotten so cold in here?

"We have to go and find the bus," Hoshina Utau straightened herself, violet eyes darting left to right before throwing one of the doors opened. She peeked her head out, gave the younger girls one last glare, before darting out. Not knowing what to do, they followed forward.

Utau lead the way through the paved garden. Yes, they were in a garden. The school bus would probably be up front, the same place they had parked it. The girls walked in a single file, Amu leading them, Yaya right behind her, Utau at the end, which left Rima smack down in the middle.

Rima gripped onto her hair and tugged nervously. This was just a school field trip. Nothing more than that. She had asked her parents, and with some swooning they agreed. They signed all the papers, gave her the three thousand yen and dropped her off at school. That very same morning she got into the yellow bus, the exact same yellow bus standing in front of them.

"Don't!" Utau grabbed onto Yaya and Amu's collars before the two could make a mad dash for the bus. She peered wistfully at it, seeing something the younger girls couldn't.

"What's… what's the matter?" Amu breathed as Utau let go of her. She rubbed the back of her neck as a tingling sensations went up her spine. She flinched before turning her head around. She saw nothing, and she decided to state the obvious.

"You're right," Utau turned to them with slightly wide and agitated eyes "there's nothing. Absolutely _nothing_." She turned back around and looked past the bus, before turning to the dark hailed palace. "Where is everybody?"

**_Mashiro Rima: What's going on? This trip isn't what it was planned to be ._**

**_Yuiki Yaya: Yaya's scared._**

**_Hinamori Amu: Where is everybody? Utau's right, I knew something was off. Where is everybody? _**

**_Hoshina Utau: They left? They couldn't have. Then why is that bus empty. There's nothing moving in there. No life. No sound. Where the hell did those bastards go?_**

Again. They were back again inside that wretched house. Yaya couldn't find out why this damn house was so interesting. So what if some people died here? So what if it used to be a battle field- or something of that fashion. The brunette was drawing in and out of sleep when Sanjou Kairi- an under classmate of hers- started babbling about that.

A squelching feeling tightened on her chest as she kept walking. She had been separated from everybody else. She had gotten lost. Someone, somewhere in the gardens started screaming and it forced a chain reaction. Amu jumped, knocking Rima off of her feet, while Utau stood rigid, and Yaya… Yaya panicked and ran.

There wasn't anything helpful in this stupid mansion. The hall she was walking through was dark, and the sun was about to set. She looked at the watch strapped around her wrist. It said it was nearly six. Almost time for the sun to take it's light away.

Mama and Papa had told Yaya not to come on the crazy school trip. Everyone knew that the Yuikis would never say no to anything their daughter wanted. But this had been an exception. Why? Well, Yaya might never have the chance to know. She'd never have the chance to graduate high school. She'd never have the chance to eat another piece of candy. She'd never have the chance of getting her first kiss.

"I'm so stupid…" sniffled the brown haired girl as she wiped her eyes with her palms.

"Maybe… maybe not." The voice made Yaya gasp, and she whirled around. Her eyes widened and tears of relief formed in her eyes. She wasn't alone. She was safe. She was with a classmate. She was gonna be all right.

**TRICK**

**OR**

**TREAT!**

Amu smacked a hand on her forehead as she tripped on her own feet. She sat on the cold, dust filled ground with tears falling down her cheeks. She had been the stupid typical Amu that jumped at every possible thing, whether scary or not. It was her fault that everyone was out of place. It was her fault that she was alone. If she didn't jump, Rima wouldn't have rolled off, Utau wouldn't have noticed that charging person and Yaya wouldn't be off by herself.

The window gave her a clear view of the front yard. The school bus was there, quite ostentatious with its bright yellow painting and black rubber tires. They were the only group who got this site. Why they chose Hiroshima of all places was something Amu couldn't understand. Why couldn't they have chosen the zoo? Or the mall? Or the beach?

Sure it didn't sound as roughly as exciting as going through an abandoned mine shaft- it would at least be safer than getting lost in an Hiroshima battle ground.

Amu watched as the light slowly crept back the window, the sun pulling it away. She gasped and tried frantically to get out of the room before she started seeing things. She hated the dark, and she knew she wasn't going to be staying at that place for much a longer time. She needed to get out of there. But something wouldn't let her. Each step she took, music filled the air, one note shriller than the other, sending Goosebumps to travel all round her arms and neck.

"Won't you stay for my little trick?" she turned her head, eyes glazing over before she let out a small shriek. So she wasn't alone? At least not as alone as she thought.

**TRICK**

**OR**

**TREAT!**

Utau's eyes narrowed at the bus. There wasn't anything in that vehicle. At least nothing that was breathing or moving. Where had all their classmates gone? Where was Nikaido? Where was Yukari? They said they'd be back once they found the few missing students. Did that mean they were missing themselves?

She and the rest of the guardians were all that was left to handle the roguish kids on the yellow bus. When they heard the cries for help, they set to work, trying to find the missing students. But what had happened? They ended up trapping themselves in one of the rooms upstairs. And what took place in that room was something she wasn't going to forget, for a long, long time.

But now she was once again alone, facing that dreadful memory. She looked to her right, the sun was setting and darkness was slowly creeping in. There would be nowhere else for her to go.

There was a loud scream of agony and the blonde flinched. There was nothing she could do for whoever that person was. After all, what if it was a trick? A trick that would only, in the end, get herself killed.

Ever since she had lost her voice during that fire, she never trusted anyone else. Sure she got a voice box, got a new machine stuck in her body, things were not going to be the same.

She drew in a deep breath, before turning around. Rima seemed to have rolled of this place, she'd find one of her friends at a time.

Hopefully… she would.

**TRICK**

**OR**

**TREAT!**

Rima propped herself on her palms and knees, panting hard. She had just tripped! The nerve of those stupid, old, disgusting plants. What where they even doing there at the first place? Oh yeah, she had rolled into the garden when Amu screamed and they got separated.

Now she felt stupid. She shouldn't have gotten into this trip, on the first place she hated getting dirty, why didn't it register in her mind that this would be the filthiest place in the world? Second of all, she hated dark places, then why was she doing here? And third, she hated being alone.

There was silence all around her and she succumbed to it, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She knew why she didn't refuse on going to this trip. She had felt something calling for her to come, pulling her, urging her, telling her that she should not live another day if she wasn't going to come to this place.

"Why?" she asked out loud "Why are you calling for me? Who are you, anyways?"

She didn't expect an answer. And when she didn't get one, she let out a relieved sigh. She didn't want to start hearing people whispering in her ears. What she didn't expect was the breath on her neck.

That was when she panicked. Rima looked around, her eyes wide. There was nothing around her, except for flowers and trees. The garden was outstanding but… what was she doing here?

"This way," the voice, was swooning her. so light and gentle that she couldn't resist. Her feet moved obligingly, bringing her forward. Where exactly was she going?

"This isn't a trick…" hands wove around her waist, pulling her closer to someone she couldn't see. Her heart felt heavy as it pounded louder and faster. There was something wrong here… but why did it feel so right. "This is supposed to be a treat."

**TRICK**

**OR**

**TREAT!**

Four distinct voices in four different places. One of them was walking down the empty hallways, the other in an empty corridor, the eldest was walking around, the fourth was entrapped in the garden.

But that was not for long.

"This way," something tugged onto her hand and her feet followed, a trickling feeling creeping up her wrist and her arm. Rima's eyes widened as the familiar color of red filled her vision and she heard the silent 'plop', 'plop' sounds it made as it hit the mossy ground.

But… she felt no pain. Something was telling her there was something wrong. She was supposed to be thinking of something. The bus. Oh yes. The bus… but what was wrong with it? Wait… does anybody know what a bus is?

"Where are… where are you taking me?" everything was shifting, moving and somersaulting all around her. Nothing stayed where it should have been and everything felt so hazy.

"We're going to see our friends…" whispered the soothing voice. Rima felt safe enough to follow. And stupidly she did.

The voice and wind tugged on her arm, and Rima didn't mind the wet feeling falling down her wrist, truth be told it was slightly comforting to have the wet feeling. It assured her that she was awake and everything was actually happening.

But wait… what exactly was she doing here? Oh right… she went on a… a school trip? But what was a school trip exactly? The answer was tugging on the very back of Rima's brain but she couldn't remember.

"Look…" someone twirled Rima around and she fell. Slipping on water on the hard wooden floors, the blonde caught herself on her palms, hissing at the sudden stings. She moved so she was sitting down and looked around. It was dark now, the moon the only thing guiding her way. "She's your friend right…"

Rima stared at the figure on the floor. It was something she hadn't seen when she slipped. Maybe this was the reason she slipped. The figure looked more or less like a doll, and what a beautiful doll it was. Porcelain baby-ish skin, soft and smooth. Red hair that fell in clumps near her head and brown eyes, wide and entranced.

But that wasn't all. What amazed Rima the most was her position, lying down on the ground on her side, her hand outstretched as if reaching for something. There was a string on the end of her wrist, and thinking it was part of her clothes, Rima tugged on it.

Which unraveled the most glorious thing she had yet to see. There flowed a gushing river of the most beautiful color red. The iron like smell filled Rima's nose, mixing in with the air she breathed, and to be perfectly honest it felt all right.

The smell was intoxicating. Rima looked down at the figure and noticed the glassy stare in her eyes. There was a lacerated mark on her neck, where more of the flowing red came from. Swimming in the beautiful river were white dots that Rima recognized to be insects of some kind…

"That's what she gets for eating too much candy…" mumbled the blonde before she stood up, her white stockings matted with the color red, hands drenched in blood. She waited for the voice and the wind to whisk her away and slowly she was pushed forward.

"Here's another one." Rima looked to the left and stared at the closed door. She looked down and her eyes lit up at the masochistic color. More red. More blood. The way it oozed towards her and her black mary janes was so… tempting. Tempting in a way she couldn't describe. Slowly, she reached for the doorknob and turned it, her lips nearly curving into a smile she couldn't stop.

Pink hair covered her eyes, but where there any left? Two small balls were scattered near her feet. She was on her knees, both hands tied on either side of her, the pole behind her keeping her upright. Her wrists were open, same with her ankles, a few fingers were missing here and there. Pink hair was slightly uneven as Rima felt her hand at the pink bundle nearby. Moving closer she found that her assumption was correct, the sockets were empty, red liquid flowing down the doll's cheeks.

How lovely it was.

"This is what you get…" a wave of nostalgia filled Rima as she felt a small rush flow through her, the same trickling feeling by her wrist intensifying "…for being so perfect."

"Now, now," the voice whisked her away, not waiting for her to finish her brief speech. Pushing her through corridors and hallways, then outside the building. "You wouldn't want to make this one wait."

"Where is she?" the wind blew on her chin, and instinctively she looked up, gasping ever so slightly. The blonde doll was hanging upside down. You couldn't tell it was blonde anymore. Hair was all over the place she was standing, in long and beautiful golden locks. The face stared back at her, completely whole and perfect. Her mouth however was open and Rima saw the absence of her tongue. There was a pink clump on the floor and Rima picked a bunch with her fingers, the squishy feeling sent shivers up and down her already tingling arms.

"This is what you get for being so smart…" mumbled the disinterested blonde tossing the clump over her shoulder "…though why is your brain so big?"

"Enough…" the voice this time, though still soothing, was whispering in excitement. "We have one last person."

**TRICK**

**OR**

**TREAT!**

The three figures stared at her, all holding hands. The smallest, for now, was grinning with excitement. The tallest was looking at her with interest, the average one just stared.

What was going to happen next, nobody knew. They watched as the wind, more like the purple haired boy, led their friend back to the garden she was first at. Then they watched as the girl peered into the water.

"This one… is alive," mumbled their friend. The violet haired boy nodded, before leaning his lips by her ear. Whispering tenderly, stroking her arms and her face.

"You need to finish this Rima…" he kissed her cheeks "…end it with a trick or treat…"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, looking at the water. The blonde haired girl staring back at her had the same confused expression.

"Slice her… open her… take her away from this world…" the violet haired boy looked at the three friends who were nodding their heads.

"One question before I do…" Rima held a finger "What happens to me?"

"You'll be with your friends…" the purple haired boy held her hands in his and placed a nice looking dagger in them. He curved her fingers and slowly inched the dagger to her wrist, where there already was a cut. "…don't make them wait."

Everyone and everything watched as the purple haired boy helped the blonde slice through her skin, making neat lines with the dagger as fresh blood poured out, staining the one cleared water.

Rima's eyes flickered in and out of consciousness as she struggled to keep on. Her head was swimming and she couldn't understand. But everyone else could. She turned to the wind and shook her head.

"I can't do it…" she closed her eyes, her head hitting the garden floors. "Finish it for me…"

"Gladly," this time she didn't feel the wind. She saw him. The purple haired boy smiled at her, took the dagger from her petite and blood stained hands before opening up her uniform shirt, he slowly dug the blade in, passing through the thick layers of skin, a smile forming on his lips as blood spurted through. He heard a gasp from the blonde but ignored it and pulled his hand, making a delicate slice.

From there he could see her heart, her organs and everything. Undoubtedly they were small. But he needed just one thing to finish this. He placed his already bloody fingers over her rib cage, before snapping the first pair open, doing so while the person underneath him slowly lost her breathing.

'Not yet…we're still not even…I have to get everything even.' thought the purple haired boy, looking up at the sky, glaring at the sun that was begging to show its light. He poked through her ribs and once they were out of the way, he took the dagger and sliced out her heart. "Done." He leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers before quickly pulling away "Trick **and **Treat"

**TRICK**

**OR**

**TREAT!**

A century passed by and a young boy was in his bed. He tossed and turned and grinned when his alarm went blazing on. He sat up and turned it off, catching a glimpse of the picture on his nightstand. His best friends smiling faces stared back at him. There was Kairi, Kukai, himself, and Ikuto. He stared at hem, a nostalgic feeling passing through him before looking at the calendar to his right.

**October 21, 2111**

**School Field Trip: Hiroshima Palace **

Fujisaki Nagihiko was so excited. Even though this was **_just_**a field trip.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, what happened is. If you guys didn't get it, is every century, they're reborn. But only one group, so it'll either be the boys or the girls. This century it was the girls and the boys sought for a little revenge. Thus Nagihiko saying 'He had to make things even'. Also, Rima couldn't remember anything cause since her wrist was bleeding, she was slipping in and out of her mind. I was listening to Vocaloid songs so sorry if this is a bad one-shot.<strong>

**The last bit is somewhat like an epilogue where it's the boys who are reborn and the girls are waiting to claim their revenge and set things even.**

**Slight Rimahiko LOL**

**Review now and tell me if I did bad or good! **


End file.
